The Tamed Animal
by DevilBoxers
Summary: Kagome returns to the feudal era after a long time in the future. Many things have changed, but not her emotions and feelings. However, will the man she loves, love her back still?
1. Chapter 1

A/n: So, here is that promised Sequel to Animal I've Become.

Disclaimer: I own none of them, how sad….

* * *

10 years Later

* * *

Kagome

* * *

It seems like forever since I've been back here. By here I simply mean the Feudal Era. Things have changed, but not that much. The trees are more over grown than I remember. It's the middle of summer, so things should be partially dead, but aren't. It has been ten long years since of the end of Naraku, since everything.

When I finally overcame my struggles back in the future, I went back to school, got a Master Degree is History, then worked for a while. Something inside of me just called out, making me want to return here. I'm no longer completely terrified to face things. I feel much more alive than I did ten years ago.

I wonder what everyone is doing now. I wonder if Sango and Miroku finally tied the knot, what Shippo is doing now, how InuYasha is handling things. It all seems so surreal being here. Yes, I even wonder how Sesshoumaru and Rin are doing. Wow, Rin should be roughly seventeen now, time has flown by quickly.

I believe I think I will go into the village and see things. Find out what happened to everyone and even Kaede.

* * *

Sesshoumaru

--

Time has flown. It's the tenth anniversary since the death of Naraku, and the tenth anniversary of the disappearance of Kagome. It doesn't seem like ten years have gone by, but it has. Rin is now seventeen.

I feel old. Then again I am over a thousand years old. Time has changed my ice-y exterior it seems. I'm now married. Yes, married not mated. That means I'm with a human not a demon. Yes, quiet a change in character from who I use to be. I still wonder about Kagome and what she is doing now, whether she is mated or married, if she has pups, or if she is dead.

My wife, I shall explain about her, in order to keep me from thinking about Kagome too much. She has short ear length light brown hair, and very dull looking brown eyes. Her body build is nothing special, to be frank, she doesn't have any curves in ANY of the right places. So basically she is the dullest looking woman you shall ever meet.

I have no clue what made me want to be with her. However, now it seems our relationship is nothing, just a few kisses on the cheek here and there. She hates children, so I obviously have none. She is barely tolerable of Rin. If there are so many things wrong with this woman, why do I stay with her? Hell if I actually know.

* * *

A/n: Yes thi is short. But it's for a reason. The reason is because its the intro, it's just the beginning! RAWR!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: B00

A/n: B00!

--  
Sesshoumaru  
--

I guess after a while I figured Rin needed a mother figure, but apparently, my wife wasn't good enough. Like I feared, Rin has grown up into a wild child who acts more like a man than a lady, it really has me worried. I fear she won't find a husband, and will remain like this for the rest of her years. I miss having her run about, beating Jaken up.

I think that all my wife wants from me, is bragging rights. Just to tell her friends and strangers that she is supposedly banging the Lord Of The West, and able to keep him satisfied. Truth be told, she probably couldn't satisfy a man to save her life, she just lies there, doing nothing. I got tired of it, so we no longer do anything in the bedroom. She must be finding it elsewhere, and I don't really care.

Ever since I married her, it seems there is more damage done to my palace, than when InuYasha looses control. He still does, he is quite foolish, unable to be stable and in control. He should take pointers from Rin. I believe that it is time to fetch my wife from InuYasha's village, she has some sort of obsession with being there.

--  
Rin

Geeze my dad, Sesshoumaru, or Lord Sesshoumaru to most, needs to lighten up. He keeps lecturing me on how I need to be a lady, and blah, blah, blah, you get the point. He says that the way I act, I will never be able to get a husband, etc. Well I don't want one if I have to be all stuck up, and boring.

I hate my stepmother, she is a bitch. Whoops, I didn't say that, dad would kill me if he heard me using foul language, yet he uses it himself. I don't even know why he married that woman. Why did he have to be so stubborn and stupid! Why did he have to scare of Kagome.

Kagome. I miss her so much. She was like a mother figure to me, she always cared about me. Even when she turned demon, she always cared, never looked down on me. I thought the world of her. After she dealt the final blow to Naraku, she disappeared, never to be seen or heard from again.

Dad usually is upset on this day. The anniversary of the disappearance of his lost love. He denies it, but he loved her, probably still does love her. I wish she would come back, even if it was just for a little bit, just so I could say good-bye and see her one last time. For all I know she could be dead.

I wish my father would divorce this woman. She knows nothing, she thinks all I do with my time is write and walk around barefoot getting all banged up. If only she knew that's not all I do.

I wish I could talk to my father or someone who might be able to understand me. I really like this guy from InuYasha's village. I don't know how to act in front of him, so I just be myself. I really want him to like me back, but I don't think that will happen. He is so handsome, and me, I'm dull; there is nothing pretty or interesting about me. Hmm, dad left to get that woman; I have thirty minutes of freedom. I wish dad would make that woman walk back, but he won't, Grr. I'm going to go bathe, and relax before I have to deal with her again.

--  
Kagome

The village hasn't changed much, that's for sure. Kaede died last year from old age. She was so nice, and gave great advice. The new high priestess is nice, but its still not the same without Kaede.

I found out that Miroku and Sango did get married, they adopted Shippo and currently have a set of twins a boy and a girl. They moved back to the demon slayer village, which is now prospering like never before. Even though Naraku and the Shikon no Tama are destroyed, there are still demons, so means there are need for demon slayers.

InuYasha left the village, but still occasionally visits, since it's the only place he has ever called him. He now has a mate, who keeps him in line, that boy needed that kind of stability.

I learned that Sesshoumaru got married to a human woman, who according to the villagers thinks that she is above everyone else and that things don't apply to her. Rin apparently grew into a beautiful young woman. Yet, she is still not married, and that Sesshoumaru is afraid she won't ever find a husband because of her tom-boyishness. Is that even a word? It doesn't matter. Things are so different, yet the same, so gorgeous.

"Move out of my Bitch! Stop gawking, I know I'm beautiful!" snapped a voice semi-near my sensitive ears.

"Excuse me," I heard myself reply even though my ears were still ringing from her shrill voice.

"No excuse me's! Move before my husband see's me over here. He can't know I'm screwing behind his back!"

I was utterly appalled, "That's just disgraceful," came my disgusted reply.

"Miomi, what are you doing in this part of town," spoke a very familiar and masculine voice.

Thinking that this was her husband, I just looked down, not wanting to interfere in this conversation. I was just about to walk away from the woman, now known as Miomi, called me a very rude name, I was just about to let her have it.

"I am not a servant that you can boss around. If anyone is a fucking bit –" I cut myself off, because standing in front of me, was none other than Sesshoumaru.

I was awestruck, standing before me, sexier than ever was Sesshoumaru, and his wife. So I see that this is the woman that the villagers were describing. She looked every bit whoreish, and then some. She was dull and boring looking, that's all that could describe her. I felt disgusted. I should've watched my mouth, because now I'm pretty damn sure that Sesshoumaru would practically beat my ass.

--  
Sesshoumaru

I was shocked. Astonished, just didn't know what to feel or do. Standing in front of me was Kagome. The woman, demoness, that I loved, and still do, standing right before my very eyes. I had to be seeing things, yet, no matter how many times I blinked, she remained there, looking up at me, her mouth forming a big O.

I missed her so much. She voice is like music to my bleeding ears. I may have a wife, but I wasn't going to let Kagome get away from me again. To start with the beginning of it, I would take her back with me to my palace, even with my wife there. I won't care if Kagome beats the shit out of Miomi.

I will make Kagome my mate.

--

A/n: WOW! LIKE OMFG! I finally did what I said I would do. So I hope you like it. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: So let's see how this chapter turns out. It's been forever since I've updated any of my fics… I'm pretty sure this chapter might end out sucking…

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…

* * *

Miomi

I stood there staring at my husband; he was just _gawking_ at this woman, who looked surprised. She looked like such a _**whore**_. I don't really care if they were staring; I was just hoping he wouldn't get mad at me for being in this part of town. I really did want to leave all my men behind; I wanted to enjoy their _company_ for longer, but like that could happen. I didn't know what to do, so I settled for glaring at the woman who was so _**rudely**_ in my way.

* * *

Kagome

This was so weird, so awkward. He was just staring at me, as if I didn't insult his wife. He must know that she is cheating on him. Makes me wonder why he hasn't killed her yet. We stood there for what seemed like an eternity, me looking at him, and him looking at me. I wanted to throw myself in his arms, kiss him, tell him I loved him, and never let go. However, I couldn't, he was married, and I don't know if he had children, I didn't want to be like a home wrecker, but if she was cheating, then that wouldn't make me a home wrecker. They weren't mated, that I could easily smell.

I loved this demon before I left. I was too scared to even acknowledge this, even to myself. For years I was in denial after I left, I kept telling myself I didn't love him, that I wasn't in love with him, but I was fooling myself. Finally after I admit to myself I was in love with Sesshoumaru, I was telling myself I just needed to clear my head, get things straight, you know. Then a few more years went by, and I worked up the courage to come visit. I wasn't intending to actually see him, I was too scared still; and then as fate will have it, I end up seeing him here, with his wife no less.

It's too late for anything between him and I to blossom.

* * *

Sesshoumaru

Kami, I loved that woman. I was willing to give up my wife, and mate _my _Kagome right here and now. I didn't know how I would go about bringing Kagome back with me, but I was going to find a way, even if it meant lying. I'm not sure it was rejection that spurred her to run that day, but I still feel rejected.

"Kagome, its been a long time," I purred out softly.

I watched as a blushed crept up her face, "Uh huh…"

"Why don't we catch up?" I smirked as her blush increased in shades.

"Uhh, how? I see you are clearly, _married_._" _

"That won't stop me from catching up with an old _friend_."

With that said I scooped Kagome in my arms and took off running, leaving my wife behind. I really didn't care what happened to her, she could stay there and be a whore some more, or she could run into a demon and get eaten, it didn't matter to me.

We arrived to the fortress, I set her down gently. Still staring at her, wondering why to a million questions I had. The same thing that spurred me to scoop her up, spurred me to kiss the one woman I have ever loved.

My lips descended down upon her plump red ones. They were as soft as I remembered them to be. I heard a soft sigh escape her lips when our lips connected taking that as an invitation, I delved my tongue into her moist hot cavern. Each inch of her mouth I explored with my tongue, causing little moans to spew from her mouth. Finally I had to pull away so as to allow us to get some air into our lungs.

She stared at me, eyes wide, and lips swollen. I smirked; I would love to see that face every day for the rest of my life. I would love to see her belly swollen with pups. I wanted this woman; there was no doubting my feelings for her now.

By the end of this moon cycle she _**would **_be my mate that was for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I'm surprised the few reviews I did get on the last chapter were actually praising it… personally I thought it was sucky… but you know what they say, "You are your worse critic."

Disclaimer: …I don't own InuYasha

* * *

Rin

* * *

I groaned and smacked my head against the rock I had been using as a perch in the hot springs that were connected to my private suite. My dad was back, and with that insufferable woman. Any minute now she would come screeching down the hall like a banshee, telling me to start acting more like her. Why would I want to act more like her? She is a whore. She has more lovers than I can count on _one_ hand. What makes me wonder is, what do men find so attractive about her? Maybe it isn't her they find attractive, maybe it's what's between her legs?

Hahaha, oh boy, that was a good laugh, but I hurt my head in the process… damn slippery rocks! If she is screwing so many men, whatever is between her legs wouldn't be attractive. Maybe it's because she doesn't charge a fee, and maybe it's because she makes them feel like men. Whatever it is, I don't actually care.

I frowned; the banshee didn't come screeching down the hall. Maybe dad killed her before she could? Nah, he wouldn't soil his hands with her tainted whoreish blood.

I sighed and got out of the hot springs and grabbed my yukata and slipped it on before I exited into my bed chambers.

* * *

Miomi

* * *

I gaped; my _husband_ had actually _left_ me here. Not only that, but he left with that _whore! _What the _fuck! _I'm not mad that he left me here; no I'm very happy and excited! I'm mad of the fact that he actually left me, the idea that had I not wanted to be here, he would've just left me!

I grinned wickedly and headed towards the hut I had just came from. It was time to get my screw on!

* * *

Kagome

* * *

Sesshoumaru set me down next to him. I just stared at him. Without knowing it, he grabbed my hand gently and led me into what I presumed to be his personal audience chamber. Hesitantly I sat down on one of the mats; which happened to be surrounding a large wooden table. Slowly he took the spot opposite of me, and just stared, again.

I hated the tension, the hidden tension, but finally he spoke, softly.

"Kagome," he whispered.

"Sesshoumaru," I mocked back.

He raised the infamous eyebrow at me, "Humorous, as always, I see."

I just shrugged, and waited for him to continue.

"Where have you been? No one has heard from you, Kagome."

"Home," was my prompt reply.

"Hn. You came back, after 10 years."

"Thanks for pointing that out, Captain Obvious."

"What I mean to say is what prompted that."

"If I told you, I would have to kill you," I joked.

"I could take that several ways," I watched as his eyes flashed with carnal hunger.

"Take it however you want. I'm curious, after I talked to the villagers. What made you want to marry Miomi, and not _mate _her?" I leaned in closer, to make sure I heard.

He seemed to ponder that question for a few minutes, "First and foremost, I have convinced myself I did it just to do it, it seemed to help with my pride."

"Men and their pride…" I mumbled

"Now, back, oh say maybe 7 years ago the Lords from each direction met up in the center of all our territories. Now, I was the newest to this council meeting, this was the first one I have ever attended. Apparently after 200 yrs of a new unmated ruler, they must either marry a human, or mate a demoness."

"So I see, you were stuck between a rock and a hard place."

"What?"

"Nothing… it's just a saying…"

"I was given a moon cycle to find someone. I found no one. I didn't even look. I just randomly chose her from a village. I didn't care about looks or status. Luckily she was human, so all I had to do was marry her. I can't divorce her, unless I have met my intended _mate_," he sighed after his speech and looked in another direction, seemingly interested with something on the wall.

"I see," I looked down, disappointed, rejected.

My head shot up so fast I thought I got whiplash, I had heard a small feminine gasp from outside the chambers. I looked, as I had expected Rin was peeking through the slit in the shoji doors. I smiled at her gently, that's when she slammed the door open and burst into the room.

"I was wondering when you would make your grand entrance, Rin," Sesshoumaru drawled, not taking his eyes off the wall.

"Dad! Divorce Miomi and mate Kagome!" Rin almost shouted out.

"Rin, things are much more complicated than you think."

"But dad, what is so complicated with divorcing that _bitch_, Miomi," I could practically see Rin spit out the name, "and what is complicated about mating a woman, demoness that you _love?!! _Explain _that_ to me!"

My eyes widened and a gasp escaped my lips before I could stop it. I shook my head, it was nonsense, there was _no way_ Sesshoumaru could love me; he only liked to toy with me.

Sesshoumaru slammed his hands so hard on the table that it literally broke in half, his honey amber eyes were set on Rin, "Damnit Rin! What have I said about using that kind of language?! Yes, I love Kagome, but it's more complicated than just divorcing Miomi and then mating Kagome!"

I almost fainted, but I took a few deep breaths and continued to listen, it seemed that they forgot I was there.

"How is it complicated, dad?!"

He sighed, almost in defeat, "The council of Lords must approve that Kagome is indeed my intended mate, and then approve the divorce…" I watched as his face landed in his hands and then his shoulders sagged in anguish.

Now, he looked like an old man, every bit of his 3000+ yrs. I wanted to comfort him, but I didn't know how. Comforting a demon lord was so much different than comforting say a seven yr old or a human female.

"Dad," I heard Rin utter softly, "That can be easily handled. Just watch, things will turn out right in the end, until then, keep your head up," silently Rin exited the room.

I waited a few minutes, sighed softly and stood up then walked to the open shoji doors. I took one last glance at Sesshoumaru and stepped out of the audience chambers and shut the door closed. I came back and ruined everything he had going for him. It may not have been all candy canes and lollipops, but it was something. I had to just have that gut feeling, and I just had to follow it. Look where it left me, longing and loving a demon lord who loves me just as much, but having to walk away from him when he needed comforting, just because I was too afraid and just because I didn't want to see such a powerful demon down, looking older than his years.

Succumbing to female and baser instincts I slid down the wall, curled into a ball and started crying. Not crying for myself, but crying for Sesshoumaru, his heartache, his longing, his anguish, and the torturous agony he put himself through for ten years, and probably more years to come. I felt ashamed for the agony I put him through for those ten years. I was such a _coward!_

* * *

A/n: So, leave me some reviews, if you want! I wanna know what ya'll thought of this chapter. I mean it, literally, tell me if it sucked, or if it rocked! Ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Now there are a few things I would like to address, first Kagome has toughened up, she had said "I was such a _coward_." Was being the keyword, but then again, I didn't think about it until I got the review so thanks for pointing it.

THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED AND ALL THOSE WHO ARE READING THIS!!

Disclaimer: Time to be unoriginal. Standard Disclaimer Applies.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rin

I knew my dad was, as Kagome use to put it, a basket case. He needed help with making her his mate. I knew what I had to do to help. I had to make the requests to the council, make them see what would be best.

Knowing how some of the lords worried about my dad's demeanor of being cold and ruthless and uncaring, I was going to use it to my advantage.

I remember having a couple of the lords over for a treaty reading, I have no idea what that is. Anyways, I had heard the lords talking about my dad; they were saying that even though he is married he hasn't made any attempt at being more civil. They said that Miomi should've somehow melted dads' heart. I remember at the time I snorted very unladylike, which caused the lords to look at me and tell me not to tell my dad. Ha, like I was going to tell my dad what they were saying, because I was agreeing with them.

Now, all I had to do was find a way to meet the council lords, have a quick word with them and then make it back here without my dad realizing anything.

I sadly sat down on my futon and thought.

_How in the hell am I going to do this? I need another demon to help me out, but one who _won't_ report back to my dad…_I snorted and smacked my forehead with my open palm, _I know who will help me out! Now, I just have to find her. Oh great, that might actually be harder than I thought._

So quickly I stood up and dashed towards my dad's personal audience chambers. Kagome was going to help me with my little errand.

All I had to do was get her to take a note to the Northern lord, have her wait for him to read it, and then see if he says yes to the meeting, where he would then contact the other six lords for a meeting. I would go to meet with them and lay down the proposals for them to approve. With the hard work done, then all my dad would have to do would be request Kagome as his mate to her face and then mate!

I skipped towards the audience chamber, _I'm so excited! I want baby sisters and brothers! Oh, maybe Kagome might help me attract that one guy in InuYasha's village, I hope so! _I blushed crimson, but continued skipping.

When I skidded to a halt in front of the audience chamber doors, my dad was there standing holding Kagome, who was curled up into a ball in his arms. It was too cute of a sight; Kagome looked completely exhausted, like she hadn't slept in months. I smiled and crept my way back to my room. My plans could wait a day, but I was at least going to write the note.

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Sesshoumaru

I feel so defeated. I had this motivation to make Kagome my mate, but where did it go? I don't even have the motivation to approach the council members and make my demands. Kagome shouldn't even want to be with me, she shouldn't want to be my mate. Apparently, that's exactly what she thinks, because she left the first time, and then this time. I'm not a coward; I'm an idiot and a stubborn arrogant jackass. I at least wish Kagome would have said goodbye before she left, I wonder how many more years it'll be until I see her again.

I stood up from myself pity, stretched my legs, squared my shoulders and opened the shoji door. I was intent on heading to my bed chambers to relax, if that was possible, but I almost stepped on something. I looked down, and corrected two assumptions.

One, it was not a something, but a someone. Two, it was Kagome, she hadn't left, well she had, but only the room.

Now this brought me to my next point, why was she sitting on the cold stone floor, curled in on herself?

She just looked so beautiful, how could I _not_ find motivation in that? So I resolved to find a way to make her my mate. No matter how long it took. I would do it.

------------------------------------------

A/n: I know it's SHORT as hell, but I was tired and I wanted to have another chapter out. Hopefully by the middle of the week I will have another chapter or two out, we'll see how school goes for me.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: So it's been forever since I last updated. I've sorta had a bad case of writers block… Now, I have a ton of stories I have to update and make chapters for… Oi!

Standard Disclaimer Applies

-  
Kagome

I awoke a few hours later, feeling different. Quicker than lightening I sat up from the futon I was on, taking a quick glance around, it registered in my brain I didn't know where I was. I breathed in the air and caught the very arousing scent of Sesshoumaru, and then it struck me that I was in his bed chambers. Feeling unsure I glanced around again, sighing in relief when I discovered that he wasn't present.

_How did I get here? Oh, eww, I hope that Miomi doesn't sleep in here! _I shuddered briefly, but decided to push that notion aside and stood up from the now crumpled heap of blankets sprawled out on the futon.

Feeling rather awkward being alone in Sesshoumaru's bed chamber, I stepped out and into a lavishly lit hall way. A cool breeze blew in from an open door, carrying the sweet scent of cherry blossoms and candied peaches; it was Rin's unique scent. I smiled softly and followed the scent to where I found her kneeling in front of a colorful array of flowers, pulling weeds.

"Hey Rin," I hollered out at the girl.

"Oh, Kagome, come over here, I wanted to ask you something!" Rin hollered back at me.

Quickly I strode over to the girl, smiling at her as I kneeled next to her and began pulling weeds, "What is it?"

"Well, you see…" she paused and I noticed a little blush, "I want to make my dad happy…However, I'm just human and I highly doubt that the Council would listen to me…"

"Are you asking me to help you scheme?" I silently raised my eyebrow at her.

Quietly she dipped her head down and muttered, "Yes…"

I chuckled lightly and sighed, "I see, I suppose I could help you. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I wrote a letter to the Council, it just has to get delivered to them…So that's where you come in…"

"Mhm, ok, I see. So how am I –" I was cut off when a mousey looking servant appeared.

"Miss Rin! I was sent to fetch you, the Council has arrived unexpectedly. Milord requested that you are to entertain them while he see's to some business!" the servant looked both scared and awed as an afterthought she added, "They're in the main audience chamber!"

I watched Rin look up, with the creepiest smiles I have ever seen on the face of a human before, "Thank you, Asagi. You may go."

"Guess you didn't need that letter after all, did you Rin?" I smiled softly at the girl as she stood up and raced towards the castle.

_Oh boy. Why do I get the feeling that I had no idea what I was agreeing to when I said I would help her with her scheme? What exactly did the letter contain?_

-  
Rin's P.O.V

With lightening quick speed, for a human, I dashed into the main audience chamber and was greeted by the sight of the four Council Lords.

_I'm sooooo excited! I didn't have to have a letter delivered to them. I hope they will concede._

"Rin, my dear girl, you have gotten prettier since the last time I saw you!" I smiled at the boisterous voice of the Northern Lord, Haki.

"Now, where is that Lord Sesshoumaru? We have some business to conduct with him," I looked up at the Eastern Lord who had spoken, Haru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru said he had some business to attend to first, and asked me to entertain you until he arrived," I quipped back.

"I see. Now, tell me, my dear, has you father decided to mate Miomi? Or perhaps did he find another woman more fit to be his mate?"

"Well, Lord Haki," I paused for a dramatic effect, "Lord Sesshoumaru has, however, as you know, he has to get the divorced approved by all of you…"

Haki, who was one of the least stupid lords caught on to my hint and he immediately perked up, "Of course, my dear!"

-  
30 Minutes Later

"So it's settled then. Lord Sesshoumaru will receive a letter within a few days notifying him of the termination of his marriage contract with Miomi,"

I smiled broadly, things seemed to be working for the best. Though I wonder what is keeping dad he normally isn't this late.

-  
20 Minutes prior

I had just been alerted that the Council were here for some unknown meeting, this was really quiet tiresome. Looking up from my musings I saw Kagome, looking radiant as ever, giving her a once over I felt my groin tighten, I just wanted to ravish her now.

Quickly I walked up to her, I glanced around for any sign of life, nodding my head I confirmed there was no one coming. With grace I pinned Kagome against the wall crushing my demanding lips against her plump red ones. Gently I nipped at her bottom lip, to which she opened her mouth and slipped her tongue into my mouth fighting against my tongue.

_This woman smells so intoxicating, her arousal is simply delicious._

I latched on to her neck licking and kissing my way down to her collarbone where I proceeded to nip gently. I smiled against her skin when I heard her first moan, it was such a beautiful sound, wanting to hear more glorious moans I slipped a finger into her deliciously wet pussy.

"Ahh, Sesshou—" I heard Kagome gasp out.

Slowly I started pumping my finger in and out of her stopping every now and then to gently rub her clit with my thumb. Grinning I kissed her throat and added another finger pumping hard and faster as I heard Kagomes breath shortening, I knew she was coming close, but I wasn't going to let her have her climax now. Knowing she was close I stopped my ministrations, popping my fingers into my mouth looking at her.

"Sesshoumaru that's not –"

Before she could utter another word I quickly shoved my cock into her tight, wet pussy. I gritted my teeth, she was so fucking tight. Slowly I thrust in and out of Kagome letting her get use to my girth. After a few minutes I started thrusting harder and faster, clutching Kagome to me as her moans became louder and louder.

I could feel my climax rising, and I knew she was close to her because I could feel her walls tightening up around me.

"Ooh, Sesshou—mm harder!"

Kagome's next words just sent me over the top and I clung to her as I came hard deep inside her, as I explode so did she, she came so hard her knees became weak and she had to lean on me.

Both of us were panting hard, staring into each others eyes. I knew after this I could never let her go again, Miomi was history.

"Kagome, you will be mine," I crushed my lips to hers again as if sealing the deal.

-  
In the kitchen

Looking up from chopping the onions I turned to the cook, "What was that noise?"

"Hush Asagi it doesn't concern you," came the short reply of the cook.

"But it sounded like moaning."

"Miomi is home, who knows what she could be doing in the halls. I shudder to think, not back to work!"


End file.
